


Sex Education

by flowers_and_thorns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Comedy, Consensual Underage Sex, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Humor, Smut, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers_and_thorns/pseuds/flowers_and_thorns
Summary: Hinata develops shoulder pain and needs a massage to smooth out a tense muscle. Karasuno isn’t a fancy powerhouse school with a physical therapist on staff, so Kageyama steps in to help. Kageyama convinces himself this isn’t a big deal since it’s for the sake of the team, even when Hinata makes some...interesting noises during what become regular massage sessions. But when an innocent and panicked Hinata seeks Kageyama’s help with a different “stiff muscle," things get complicated.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 16
Kudos: 161





	Sex Education

**Author's Note:**

> I figure athletes need massages sometimes, and Hinata is a total dumb ass, so my brain just went there! Hinata might be innocent beyond belief in this fic, but I always felt he was pretty child-like and a late bloomer. Light comedy and fluff with some sexy scenes and a teeny bit of angst.

It was just practice and the Karasuno Volleyball Club was only playing white versus red among themselves, and yet Hinata was pulling out all the stops as if it were an official match. The sting had worn off from their defeat playing Johsai two weeks before, so the devastation had given way to boredom without an immediate competition on the horizon. Even still, Hinata was feinting, running all over the court and leaping into the air as if he were magnetized to the ball. At one point, when Tanaka flubbed a set from Kageyama, Hinata miraculously crossed the court as if he were warping through space and hit the ball so hard that no one on the other side of the net could reach before it struck the gym floor.

Despite himself, Kageyama was once again in awe of his teammate. Who was this super human fireball with a will of steel and the reflexes of a wild cat? Where did this tiny powerhouse come from? Even after playing together for a couple of months now, sometimes, every once in awhile, Kageyama felt as if he were seeing Hinata Shouyou spike the ball with godlike speed and accuracy for the very first time.

But this time, as the red-haired fire cracker descended to the gym floor, something went wrong. Hinata landed perfectly stable on his feet, as always, but the toothy, victorious smile he shot Kageyama became an expression of pain. As Hinata got his footing, he clutched his right shoulder with a sharp intake of breath. Coach Ukai blew his whistle, and the Karasuno Volleyball Club members all crowded around, looks of concern on their faces. Kageyama also approached, but he took care to wear a mask of cool indifference although he felt his heart pulsing with twinges of worry.

“Everything okay there, kid?” Ukai called from the sidelines.

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Hinata said. He donned a boyish grin as he struck a dynamic posture, hands at his hips.

“This guy’s unstoppable!” Tanaka said, clapping his teammate on the back. But Hinata only winced again, this time more audibly, clutching his right shoulder once more. Face darkening with concern, Ukai glanced at Kageyama and motioned him over with a slight tilt of his head, a subtle gesture no one else, not even Hinata caught.

“Get it checked it out with Ukai,” Kageyama said.

“I’m _fi_ _iiiii_ _ne!_ ” Hinata protested.  
  
After a brief but explosive argument, Hinata begrudgingly trudged off the court alongside Kageyama to submit to his coach’s examination. Ukai set the stubborn spiker down into a folding chair as the rest of the team continued practicing, and pushed and prodded Hinata’s upper back muscles.

“Hmm, the only thing I’m finding here is a knot.”

“A knot?” Hinata exclaimed in panic. “Does that mean I’m injured?”

“No, stupid,” Kageyama said. “You’ve been overworking yourself and using bad form, so your muscle is all tightened up.”

“How do I fix it?”

“Massage, typically,” Ukai said. He tutted. “It’s too bad we don’t have a physical therapist on staff like one of those fancy powerhouse schools.”

“Oh well, I’m going back now,” Hinata said, leaping out of the folding chair and starting for the court.

Kageyama grabbed him by the shirt collar from behind. “Did you listen at _all_?”  
  
Hinata struggled, running in place like a cartoon character. “Lemme go! He said there’s nothing wrong, so I can keep playing!”

“He said you need a massage.”

“We don’t have fancy crap like that!”

"You’re in luck.” Kageyama released his teammate and cracked his knuckles with a grin. “I happen to know massage myself.”

“W-what???” Hinata stammered. He recoiled as if Kageyama was making a threat rather than offering help.

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “My uncle is a physical therapist. He taught me some of the basics. Let me help you so we can actually play.”

“N-no, I’m okay! R-really.”

But there was no resisting—Kageyama grabbed the 5 foot 3 spiker by the shirt collar again and dragged him off toward the back of gym near the school stage, where Enno and Narita had previously been warming up but now had vacated to take Hinata and Kageyama’s places in the practice match. Hinata and Kageyama got into an assisted stretching position: Hinata sitting on the floor with Kageyama standing behind him. Pushing Hinata forward, Kageyama smoothed his hands over his teammate’s back. “The pain is here, right?” he asked, rubbing his fingers over the tender spot Hinata had been clutching earlier, causing the boy to flinch and yelp in confirmation. “Just hold still.” Gently, Kageyama began massaging Hinata’s shoulders until the boy’s body started to relax.

“That feels nice…” Hinata murmured, his head drooping back.

Carefully, Kageyama kneaded closer to the area in question, finding the tight hard knot in his teammate’s upper back, just below the shoulder blade. In response, Hinata’s body tensed a bit with a sharp intake of breath. Kageyama pressed a bit harder, the knot unyielding. “Unnnhhhh,” Hinata whined. He broke away from Kagayama. “It _hurts_!” He tried to get up to escape, but Kageyama was too fast and pinned Hinata down to the court floor, straddling his back in a fluid motion, as the other boy wriggled underneath him, completely immobilized.

“Hold still!” Kageyama yelled. He resumed massaging Hinata’s back, this time with firmer, concentrated strokes over the stubborn knot. Hinata groaned loudly in anguish, the tight muscle throbbing under Kageyama’s touch.

“D-does Kageyama really know what he’s doing?” Yachi asked Ukai and Takeda.

“Uh...hopefully?” Takeda said shooting a questioning glance at Ukai as the they watched the spectacle.

As Kageyama ground his fingers and knuckles into Hinata’s shoulder, Hinata yelped in desperation. Kageyama then stabbed and twisted his elbow into the knot. Hinata screamed.

“Hey there, take it easy!” Ukai yelled, genuinely alarmed.

But suddenly, something shifted: the knot began to give under Kageyama’s fervent exertions. Hinata groaned in relief as Kageyama massaged the stubborn muscle, easing out the knot. “Ah!! _A_ _hh_ _h_ _hhh_!” Hinata sighed, his cries of pain transforming into those of relief,

“Jesus!” Tanaka said from the court, staring at the two. “This is kinda X-rated.” Then the volleyball currently in play slammed directly into his face.

“Pay attention!” Asahi yelled from the other side of the net. But most of his other teammates were also gaping at Hinata and Kageyama, as the ball dribbled off the court unattended, and Hinata writhed, moaning audibly on the gym floor.

After a few moments, Kageyama stopped massaging his teammate and Hinata went quiet. A long beat of silence passed as Kageyama casually slid off of Hinata’s back.

Suddenly, the red fireball leaped to his feet. “Wow! You cured me!” He touched his shoulder in amazement and bounded over to hug Kageyama, who ducked out of the way with a grimace.

“Let’s just get back in the game, okay?” Kageyama grumbled.  
  
  
And Kageyama thought that would be the end of it, but it was only the beginning. Every few days, Hinata complained of the shoulder pain returning, and every time, Hinata insisted that Kageyama the “massage master” fix it for him. It was all that stress from the quick passes and the kill spikes, Ukai had suggested. In general, Kageyama wouldn’t have minded—he needed his number one striker to be in tip top shape. But the sounds Hinata made were...embarrassing. Still, he had to do it for the team.

“These massage sessions are getting to me,” Asahi said one day, voice faint and face pale after one particularly intense session. Earlier, Hinata had been moaning so loudly the vice principal had come by thinking some delinquent was blasting pornographic audio from the loud speakers again as a prank.

“You gotta keep it down man,” Tanaka sajd to Hinata as they headed toward the club room after practice. Overhearing from a few feet away, Kageyama felt his ears burn.

“What do you mean?” Hinata said, oblivious.

“It just sounds dirty, my dude.”

“Dirty? How so?”

“I would say 'get a room,'” Tsukishima said, pushing up his glasses. “But I get the sense these two are exhibitionists.” Yamaguchi snickered and Kageyama bristled. Meanwhile, Hinata looked utterly perplexed.

“Is there a particular reason you make so much noise?” Suga asked Hinata helpfully.

Hinata became thoughtful, stoking his chin as they entered the club room. “It just feels really intense. It hurts at first and then all the tension goes away. Kageyama is really talented!” he beamed, dashing up to give the other player a high five. Kageyama left him hanging, turning around to open his locker. Cheeks burning, Kageyama was intent on excluding himself from this conversation.

“It’s sort of distracting to be honest,” Suga said gently. “Maybe you can keep it down next time?”

“I don’t think it’s something I can control really…” Hinata said.

“Maybe do it somewhere else and not on the court then,” Daichi suggested, feigning indifference. But Kageyama could tell that his team was at their limit.  
  
*  
  
Several days passed without incident. Hinata seemed to be doing better, and hadn’t been in need of Kageyama’s “services.” During one particularly hot afternoon, the gym was so humid everyone became drenched with sweat mere minutes into practice. They all quickly started flagging, even Ukai, who looked liable to fall asleep in his folding chair next to a fan that tousled his bleached hair as he watched the match with half-lidded eyes. Only Hinata seemed to put any real effort into his receives, darting around the court like a minnow.

Ukai blew his whistle nearly a half hour before practice was scheduled to end and stood into a lazy stretch. “Okay kids, let’s call it a day.”

At that moment, Hinata hurled a spike to a lethargic Nishinoya, who then lost the ball with a broken receive. “Ow,” Hinata said as he landed, clutching at his shoulder with a wince.

Already, Kageyama was approaching, fingers outstretched and wiggling, ready to help. The other teammates had started collecting stray balls and putting away equipment. A few cast wary glances at the striker and setter, not enthused about another pornographic physical therapy session.

Hinata raised a hand in protest as Kageyama walked up to him. “The others don’t like it,” he whispered. Kageyama just shrugged nonchalantly. The room then cleared in record time, as even Kiyoko and Yachi, who usually stayed late, scrambled for the exit.

"Well, they’re gone now,” Kageyama said, resuming his approach. But just then the girls volley ball team began trickling in. A few of the girls whispered and giggled, pointing at the two boys as they walked by. Apparently, even _other_ teams had heard about their “sessions.”

“No, I’ll be okay,” Hinata said, scratching the back of his neck.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Kageyama said offhandedly. “It’s just a medical treatment—Coach recommended it.” He was echoing the mantra he’d been telling himself over and over, no matter how suggestive Hinata’s moans got at times.

“I know, but… I don’t want you to force yourself if it bothers you.”

“It doesn’t bother me,” Kageyama insisted, perhaps too earnestly. He was trying to play it cool, but his concern for Hinata was already showing through.

The two gazed at each other for a moment.

“Maybe you can come fix it at my place?” Hinata offered. “If it’s okay with your parents, I mean.”  
  
  
Why was Kageyama agreeing to this? Again, he needed Hinata to be at top form. At least, that’s what he was telling himself to justify the ordeal of holding onto another boy on his bicycle for a 30 minute ride through the country just to go to his house and give him a massage. Even paying a house visit, something the asocial setter had not done with a teammate since he was in elementary school, was out of character. To make matters more extraordinary, this was going to be Kageyama’s first ever overnight with a friend. Apparently, Hinata’s parents were out of town on some trip, so they wouldn’t be able to drive Kageyama back home that night. Also, Hinata’s sister was staying at another friend’s house. At the very least there wouldn’t be the kind of small talk with strangers Kageyama detested so much.

By the time they arrived at Hinata’s house, the sun was low on the horizon and the sky was tinged with twilight hues. Hinata’s house was completely dark aside from the glow of a porch light. Hinata led the way, stooping to slide a key out from under the door mat. After he unlocked the door, he motioned Kageyama to follow and switched the light on inside.

The two climbed the stairs and found their way into a small bedroom that was traditionally Japanese with a sliding door and tatami mats but with a Western style bed against the opposite wall. After shrugging off their bags, both boys took their usual position on the floor: the spiker lying on his stomach with the setter straddling his back.  
  
As usual, Kageyama stroked Hinata’s right shoulder until the boy relaxed at the released tension. But this time, Hinata seemed emboldened by their privacy and urged Kageyama to keep going since his back was sore. “It helps with sore muscles too right?” he said.

“I guess,” Kageyama said begrudgingly. He began stroking firm circles along Hinata’s back, as the other boy sighed in contentment.

“Lower,” Hinata urged. Kageyama reached the small of Hinata’s back at his waist. “Lower…” Hinata sighed again. He arched into Kageyama’s kneading palms as they pressed deeply into his lower back, near the tailbone. “Low—”

“If I go any lower, I’ll be touching your ass.”

“Not my butt, do my legs,” Hinata said as he stretched. “I’m stiff and sore all over!”

 _What am I, his personal_ _masseuse_ _now?_ Kageyama seethed. Nevertheless, he began to work his way down Hinata’s thighs, which admittedly, were very tight in the muscles. Underneath him, Hinata shuddered and groaned again. When Kageyama got to the calves, which were even tighter, Hinata tensed and trembled, moaning with relief at the release. _  
  
_“Do you have to be so loud?” Kageyama said, his cheeks burning.

“I thought you said it didn’t bother you!”

Aside from slight embarrassment at his teammates’ complaints, it hadn’t really...before. But it felt different now, alone in Hinata’s bedroom...

“I think we’re done anyway,” Kageyama said casually as he slid off of Hinata. But then, when Hinata sat up in a cross-legged position, Kageyama’s eyes fell squarely on the tent that had formed in Hinata’s shorts. Stricken with embarrassment, Kageyama quickly looked away, hoping he could just pretend he hadn’t seen anything.

“Oh no!” Hinata cried, looking straight down at his erection.

_So much for that plan._

Genuinely distraught, Hinata quivered fearfully, tears brimming in his eyes. “Why is it doing this? It’s still stuck like this!” he said, mumbling to himself.

_Stuck???_

To Kageyama’s horror, Hinata turned to him with desperate, teary eyes. “I’ve pulled my dick muscle!”

These was a tense silence.

“What?”

“My dick...it’s broken! I must’ve...strained it during practice just like my shoulder!” Hinata was struggling not to cry, sputtering into his bent elbow, his face flushed and voice choked.

“ _Whaat?_ ”  
  
“You have to help me.”  
  
“WHAAAAAT????”  
  
Hinata leaped into a full prostrated bow, his forehead touching the floor. “Please, you are the Massage Master. Please help me fix it!”  
  
At a loss for words, Kageyama stared at his teammate, frozen, his soul leaving his body.

Hinata glanced up, tear-stained. “I don’t know what I did—it’s been like this since we left school!”

“Hinata,” Kageyama said, struggling to regain his composure. “Your dick isn’t broken.”

“It’s not?”

“No, it’s—”  
  
“It’s strained right? I messed it up like my shoulder. The muscle is all tight, right?’

“NO!” Kageyama shouted despite himself. “There’s nothing wrong. This is totally normal.”

"Normal?”

“This—this happens to everyone, Hinata.”

“R-really?”

“Didn’t you take sex ed in middle school?”

“Do you mean health class? I skipped that to practice volleyball in the hallway. It seemed useless.”

Kageyama slapped his forehead. “YOU’RE A FUCKING DUMB ASS.”  
  
“WHY ARE YOU BEING MEAN TO ME!” Hinata screamed back. “My dick is stuck like this and you’re being mean!” Hinata sniveled, his eyes tearing up.

“It’s not stuck! It’s just hard! It’s normal!”

At the look of utter confusion on Hinata’s face, it dawned on Kageyama that he had no choice but to give...the talk.

Kageyama cleared this throat into his fist, got to his feet and wheeled out a white board from nowhere and was suddenly brandishing a pointer. “Listen up!”

“ _Hai!_ ” Hinata shouted, sitting obediently in a cross legged position.

The white board miraculously displayed an anatomically accurate diagram of male anatomy. “When boys hit puberty their balls drop, got it? That’s when your voice gets deeper and you get hairier and stuff. Then you start to get erections a lot.”

Hinata raised his hand.

“Yes?”

“What’s an erection?”

“IT’S WHAT’S HAPPENING TO YOU RIGHT NOW, IDIOT! You know when your dick gets big and stiff? Boys get them even when they’re little! Surely, you’ve gotten them before! Like, at the very least in the mornings?”

“Yeah, but not like this. Not lasting like this and making me feel all warm and tingly inside… Why isn’t it going away?”

“You fucking dumb ass, it’s puberty! Puberty makes them bigger and last longer. I guess you’re a late bloomer.” _Figures,_ Kageyama thought. _He_ _always_ _acts_ _like a little kid._

“But why is this happening to me right _now_?”

“I mean, they can happen randomly sometimes. Or when…” But Kageyama didn’t want to say it. Because that couldn’t be the reason.

“When what?”

“Don’t worry about it. All you need to know is it happens to teenage guys all the time. It’s no big deal.”

“But why? Why does this happen to guys?”

Kageyama rubbed his temples. “It’s so you can have sex.”

“Sex? What does that have to do with this?”

Kageyama sighed. He wheeled out another white board, this one with a cut away diagram of female and male anatomy showing the penis entering the cavity of the vagina. Whipping out the pointer, he went on to explain the basic mechanics of sex, ejaculation and fertilization of the egg in clinical detail, gesturing to the graphic on the white board as Hinata looked on, his expression steadily shifting from fascination to horror.

“Then the penis goes back to normal. And that’s how babies are born. The end.”

Now Hinata’s face was thoroughly and completely white.

“So… so you’re saying… I have to make a baby to go back to normal?” Hinata started muttering to himself. “Who would be willing to do this for me? Kiyoko? Maybe Yachi...”

“IDIOT. You don’t HAVE to make a baby every time you get hard.”

“Then how—”

Kageyama sat back down, his face flushing slightly. “You can take care of it yourself.” He handed Hinata a box of tissues without looking at him. “Just go to the bathroom and take care of it.”

Hinata shook his head and didn’t touch the box. “W-what do you mean?”

“DO I REALLY HAVE TO EXPLAIN _EVERYTHING_ TO YOU? ARE YOU _THAT_ DENSE?”

Hinata flinched. Kageyama sighed again.

“Use your hand and rub it and it’ll eventually go back to normal. That’s all, okay?”

Hinata’s face went white again. “But—”

“But what?!”

“But I can’t… I can't just _touch_ it! _”_

 _Seriou_ _sly?_ Kageyama stared at Hinata in amazement. _Could he really be this_ _innocent?_

“I don’t want to. It’s.. _.weir_ _d._ _”_

Kageyama tut-tutted. “Well, since you’ve had it for awhile and it’s not going away, it’ll probably start hurting really bad if you don’t do anything about it.”

After a brief silence, Hinata’s lip started to quiver and more tears squeezed from his eyes and down his cheeks. Kageyama groaned and shoved the box of tissues at Hinata, who then slowly and desolately got to his feet and trudged out of the room. The door snapped shut after him and there was a brief silence.

Less than a minute later, Hinata was back, looking even paler somehow, just like he might before a big match.

“That was fast,” Kageyama quipped.

“I c-couldn’t do it,” Hinata said, sitting in a cross-legged position. Sure enough, the mound was still prominent in his shorts.

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE—”

“When I tried, it felt SO WEIRD, Kageyama! And it got worse! It’s all red now...and-and _pulsing_!! It’s got a big vein! And I feel so _weird_ when I touch it!”

“ _THAT’S NORMAL!”_

Hinata shuddered. “I can’t do it. Please—just do it for me?”

“It’s not just something you ask your friend to do as a favor! You do it yourself or you get a girlfriend!” He frowned at Hinata who was sniveling. “Don’t you dare start crying again!”

“It’s just a massage, right? You already massaged me earlier--”

“THAT’S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT.”

“How is it different?”

Kageyama groaned in frustration. He whipped out the white board once more, this time depicting a baseball field with bases and an illustration of a boy and a girl next to each base. He explained the “4 bases” of sexual intimacy: a home run was actual sex, which he’d already explained, first base was kissing (he pointed to the illustration of the boy and girl kissing), second base was “feeling up” (he pointed to the picture of a boy reaching up a girl’s shirt), and third base was touching below the waist (he gestured to the image of a boy reaching up the girl's skirt.

“If I were to touch your dick like that, we’d be almost having sex,” he said. Once again, he snapped the pointer shut and wheeled away the white board.

Unfazed, Hinata got on his knees for another desperate bow. “You helped me with my other stiff muscle, now please help me with this one, I beg you!”

“I am not going to third base with you, Hinata. We are teammates, rivals even.”

“Then… then can you at least show me how?” Hinata gulped. “I don’t really know what to do.”

After Hinata met Kageyama’s death glare with the same desperate, imploring face, it became clear this kid was not backing down. Tsking his loudest tsk, Kageyama sat on Hinata’s bed in resignation. “Fine.”

Kageyama let out a slow quivering breath as he pushed his hand under the waistband of his track pants. Although he tried to avoid Hinata’s gaze, he was distinctly aware of the two brown eyes locked right on him. “Okay, so first you wrap your fingers around it kind of like holding a tennis racket and you just start rubbing it up and down,” he explained, stroking himself inside his pants. “Mine isn’t hard yet so I have to do it until it gets like that.”

“Oh, so you can _make_ it get hard?”

“Just shut up.” Kageyama was trying his best to ignore Hinata, but the brat was making it very difficult. “So—” his breath caught a bit as he began to feel warmth between his legs and he started getting hard. “You just keep going—it’s simple, okay?”

“I can’t see anything.”

Kageyama glared at him, his face flushing “This is embarrassing enough as it is.”

“Please? I want to know what to do.”

Rolling his eyes in exasperation and blushing fiercely, Kageyama slipped his penis out from his pants. “It’s sort of half way there right now…”

“Wow, yours is big!”

Kageyama’s face grew completely red. “CAN YOU SERIOUSLY SHUT UP?” He shut his eyes and prayed Hinata would stay quiet so that he wouldn’t die of embarrassment. As he continued, Kageyama’s breathing was getting heavier, and he felt his ears burning, his heart rate quickening. His whole body felt tense and hot…

“Does it hurt? It looks like you’re hurting...” Hinata said, amazed and fearful.

Kageyama gritted his teeth, a soft groan escaping despite his efforts to suppress it. His head fell back and his back arched as his hips thrust into his working hand. “It doesn’t—hurt—” he panted. “Ah!” His body twitched.

Hinata got up from the floor and took a step closer, still watching intently. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked, reaching toward his teammate.

“Stop!” Kageyama yelled, he was rubbing himself faster and faster. “Stay back!”

Hinata startled like a scared animal and froze as Kageyama gasped and grunted, his body shuddering one last time before he finally came, cum spattering on his hand and his shorts. Shame welled up in his chest as he bent over himself and stood up slowly.

There was a long silence.

“So scary,” Hinata said. His eyes brimmed again with tears. “You’re so brave!” He started clapping.

Kageyama almost fell over in exasperation. “You’re such a moron! Normal guys do this everyday! Stop clapping, for god’s sake!” Kageyama grunted and went to the bathroom to go clean himself off. When he got back, Hinata was sitting on the floor, pale again and shaking all over.

“So scary,” Hinata said again. “I can’t do it! I can’t do it!” he cried, shaking his head.

“It’s not scary! Seriously, I’m fine! Look at me! It’s fine!” It wasn’t fine, of course. He’d never felt more exposed in his entire life.

“It seemed like it hurt,” Hinata said in a small voice.

“IT DOESN’T HURT!”

“You were making all those sounds! And breathing hard! And struggling!”

“You make lots of sounds when I massage you, right?” Kageyama asked. Hinata stiffened. “It’s like that, okay? It feels kind of like that. Except better, actually. It feels good. That’s why I was acting like that.”

Hinata stared down at the floor for a long moment. “Then do it for me! It was okay when you did it before—with my shoulder, I mean. So this too.”

“ARE YOU SERIOUS.” After all that, he was going to insist on Kageyama doing it anyway?

“I’m sorry that I’m so weak,” Hinata said, prostrating himself again on the floor. “It’s just so scary to me. I can’t do it alone.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Kageyama patted a spot on the bed next to him. Hinata sat beside Kageyama as the setter turned away, unable to look as he reached for Hinata’s lap.

With a soft rustle, Kageyama’s hand burrowed under Hinata’s shorts and underwear to find a small, hot erection. He felt Hinata’s body tense as he gripped his penis. “Relax,” Kageyama said. “It’s going to be fine.” But Hinata only winced with a sharp intake of breath as if preparing himself for a shot at the doctor’s.

As Kageyama started to stroke him, Hinata whimpered fearfully and clutched the sheets with white knuckles. Kageyama was going as softly and slowly as he could, but Hinata was still trembling fitfully and tensing more and more. He was so afraid.

Kageyama stopped. He retracted his hand and pulled back.

“Why’d you stop?” Hinata asked.

“Lie down,” Kageyama said. Obediently, Hinata lay down on his back. “No, on your side.” Hinata turned over, and Kageyama lay down beside him, facing him from behind.

Kageyama began massaging Hinata’s shoulders as they’d done so many times before. “What are you doing? This won’t fix it!” Hinata said.

“Shh,” Kageyama said with such surprising tenderness that Hinata was immediately silenced. He shut his eyes as Kageyama massaged his shoulders and worked his way down Hinata’s back. Then, Hinata’s breathing slowed as Kageyama rubbed circles into his lower back, pushing into the muscles there as the red head groaned with the release of the tension. Hinata became thoroughly relaxed like before, his body limp and pliant to Kageyama’s touch.

This was the moment Kageyama took to slip his hand over Hinata’s hips and gently stroke his erection.

“ _Nnn_ _h_ …” Hinata placed a hand on Kageyama’s arm but did not stop him. His head titled back onto Kageyama’s chest, his soft, red hair tickling the setter’s neck. Kageyama gripped the erection a bit more tightly, quickening the pace and making firmer, longer strokes. Hinata groaned and tensed. “Oh, it’s weird…” Hinata breathed. “Kageyama...it’s _weird_ …” His voice was strained with apprehension, but he also thrust into Kageyama’s touch, his back arching. “Ah… I feel like I’m getting really hot—and my heart’s so fast! Unnh! It’s too fast!”

“That’s normal,” Kageyama murmured in his ear. Hinata relaxed slightly.

Kageyama worked Hinata’s erection faster and faster, and Hinata’s groans and gasps grew louder and more insistent. “Unnhhh! It’s—too much! I—can’t—take it—Kageyama!” As Hinata’s body tensed and thrust more insistently, his shorts slid down, and Kageyama could see Hinata’s hard-on, pink and hot in his hand as he pumped it faster and faster. “Something’s happening—I’m—” Hinata shuddered hard against Kageyama’s body, spurting cum all over Kageyama’s fingers and the sheets.

“Oh...I’m sorry,” Hinata murmured, looking down at himself. He slumped back against Kageyama with a deep sigh and closed his eyes, finally relieved and totally spent.  
  
“It’s normal to feel tired afterward,” Kageyama whispered.

“Okay…” Hinata said.  
  
The spiker’s breaths became longer and steadier, and signaled a deep sleep in a matter of moments. At this, Kageyama pulled the covers over Hinata and silently reached over him to switch off the light at the bedside table. Moments stretched on as Kageyama lay very still on the bed, wide awake. Unlike his teammate lying beside him, he wouldn’t be able to sleep at all that night.

*

From that day on, something changed, even the rest of the team noticed. Neither boy spoke to the other and they kept their distance. This on its own would have been concerning, but it impacted matters on the court, as well. For several days, neither made any attempts at their famous quick attack, and Kageyama avoided passing to Hinata altogether, but even stranger was the fact Hinata seemed to accept this state of affairs and never made any effort to get the ball from the setter.

“Let’s see that quick play,” Ukai finally said one day. “You boys have gotten shy all of a sudden.”

They both got into position and Kageyama passed Hinata the ball for the first time in days. Hinata leaped into his typical striking form, but instead of slamming the ball over the net instantaneously as always, he merely grazed its surface, sending it flying out of bounds.

Over and over they attempted with similar dismal results. With each blow of Ukai’s whistle, the two set up, and Hinata or even more inexplicably Kageyama would miss or hit the ball astray. Their teammates gaped at them, stricken. Ukai said nothing, but his face betrayed his alarm.

When practice came to a close, everyone started packing up their bags and picking up stray volleyballs. Just as the team began to head for the exit and Kageyama and Hinata started for it too, Ukai stepped in their path, arms folded.

“Where are you two going?” Ukai demanded. Kageyama and Hinata stared at him blankly. “You need to stay behind and practice. Work it out.”

With that, Ukai left the two alone in the gym, shutting the door behind him.

Both boys stood in silence, Hinata’s head hanging low and Kageyama gripping the strap of his gym bag. Suddenly, the setter tossed his gym bag off to the side and retrieved a volleyball from the basket of balls. Both he and Hinata got into position in front of the net and Kageyama set up for an ordinary spike.

Hinata completely missed the ball.

As Hinata landed, his face darkened with anguish, the ball thudded desolately on the ground and rolled away. Kageyama’s hands were balled up into tight fists. After a long tense pause, Kageyama went to go retrieve the ball.

“It’s all my fault!” Hinata cried suddenly. “I should have listened to you!”

Kageyama said nothing, gritting his teeth as he stooped to pick up the ball.

“Please forgive me!” Hinata bowed. “I was stupid! I didn’t know it would make things weird.”

But Kageyama clenched the ball in his hands, eyes to the floor. “No, it’s my fault.”

“What?”

“I’m the one who knew better.”

“But you TRIED to say no, and I kept pushing and being a cry baby. You were just trying to help.”

“No, I think…” Kageyama paused, looking solemn. “I think I took advantage of you. I’m sorry.”

Never once had Hinata seen Kageyama seriously apologize like that. “What do you mean?”

Kageyama released the ball in his hands, sending it dribbling away, and before Hinata realized what was happening, he took hold of Hinata by the shoulders, pulling him in for a hard kiss.

They broke apart, breathless. “I think I like you,” Kageyama said.

Hinata reeled in shock, staring at Kageyama as if searching for an explanation. After a heavy pause, Hinata scooped up his bag and ran out of the gym.

*  
  
Things were worse now—both boys were practically incapable of receiving, making passes or playing at all if they were both on the court at the same time playing the same side. To compensate, the team switched them in and out or had them play opposite sides. Any attempt to ask either of them what was going on resulted in a distant “nothing” or “never mind.” The rest of the Karasuno Volleyball Club became even more troubled.

Hinata’s agitation seemed to grow every single day. When he was benched and Kageyama was on the court, Hinata would jounce his leg up and down and tap his fingers on the bench impatiently. When Kageyama was at the bench or playing the other side, Hinata would cast wary glances over, distracted, missing critical passes and receives. He’d curse and kick the gym floor or stomp his foot.

Finally, Ukai had enough and put them both on the same side at the same time one day. Then, all of the red head’s pent up frustration seemed to bubble over. Hinata stole passes from Kageyma, jumping in front of him or elbowing him aside. Even more bizarre, Kageyama passively accepted the aggression. When one powerful serve from Asahi on the opposite side hurtled to the very edge of the court, Hinata shoved Kageyama out of the way and lunged for the ball but missed, flying forward with such force he somersaulted out of bounds and crashed into the folding chairs seated outside the court.

Breathless with alarm, Kageyama dashed across the gym and over to his teammate. He heaved off a chair that had fallen on top of Hinata and offered his hand to help.

Hinata took one look at his teammate and averted his gaze, refusing to take his hand. “Hinata!” Kageyama said, voice pained. He offered his hand again, but Hinata only slapped it away and got to his feet. After casting a wounded expression at Kageyama, Hinata dashed out the gym’s exit. Suga and Daichi took off after him as Kageyama stood there, chest heaving, his fists shaking at his sides.

The rest of the volleyball club members watched in stunned silence.

Not long after, Daichi and Suga returned, saying Hinata had holed himself up in the boys’ bathroom and was refusing to talk or come out.

Ukai shot Kageyama a meaningful look and blew his whistle. “Let’s continue the game, team!” he called nonchalantly. “Enno and Narita, come sub in.” As everyone else got back into position, Ukai beckoned Kageyama to the sidelines. He put his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. “Go talk to him.”  
  
Feeling sick with trepidation, Kageyama made his way from the gym to the nearest boys’ bathroom. Once inside, he spied two red and white sneakers visible in the middle stall. “Hinata!” he called. He pressed his hand to the door of the stall and it creaked open. Hinata was standing there, tears streaming down his face.

“You stole my first kiss!” he sobbed. “ _A_ _nd_ my first third base!”

Stunned, Kageyama couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Were you just...using the massages as an excuse to touch me?” Hinata peered up at the taller teammate, his eyes brimming with angry tears.

“It wasn’t on purpose” Kageyama said. “I-I didn’t know I liked you then.” He paused, still reluctant to be so open. “I only realized after we…” He trailed off.  
  
“How do you know?”

“How do I know what?”

“That you like me?”  
  
“Because I care about you.” Kageyama swallowed. “And I keep wanting to touch you.”

Hinata hiccupped in a way that struck Kageyama as cute and finally stopped crying. Hinata rubbed his face on the back of his sleeve and took in a deep breath. “So...wanting someone to touch you means...you like them?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama resisted the urge to call him a dumb ass like usual. “Typically, yes,” he replied instead.

“You didn't take advantage of me,” Hinata said quietly, lowering his arm. “ _I'm_ the one who was dishonest. The knot went away a long time ago. It just felt good when you touched me, so I kept acting like I needed you to.”

Kageyama didn’t say anything. He should have realized that a lot sooner, when he stopped feeling the knot… Maybe he hadn’t _wanted_ to realize it. Maybe they both had just wanted to keep going.  
  
“I want you to touch me now,” Hinata said suddenly.

“Are you sure?”  
  
Hinata took off his shirt. “We skipped second base.”

Kageyama gulped.

“Um, how does it work with guys?” Hinata asked. “You know, since I don’t have boobs or anything.”

Kageyama slid his hands up Hinata’s abs and over his chest, the red head’s skin so soft under his touch. In response, Hinata gasped and shut his eyes, his face coloring. Slowly, Kageyama smoothed his fingers over both nipples, which were growing hard in the cool open air. Hinata shuddered as Kageyama ran circles over them, nudging and rubbing them with his fingertips

“Ahhhh this feels weird too... _Un_ _nnhh_ …”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, don’t stop...” Hinata sighed.

That was so erotic, Kageyama almost couldn’t stand it. He got on his knees and placed butterfly kisses up along Hinata’s abs, working his way up to the chest. Then, Kageyama took Hinata’s right nipple into his mouth, and it grew harder as he gave it firm repeated licks and tweaked the left one between his fingers.

Shuddering hard, Hinata grasped Kageyama’s hair, his cries growing louder.

The bathroom door creaked open and slammed. They froze.

They heard footsteps, then the sound of running water. “What the _hell_ was that?” came Tanaka’s voice.

“It’s probably just Kageyama fixing Hinata’s shoulder again,” Suga said with an exasperated sigh.

“Jeez!” Tanaka said. “Hopefully that means they’re back to normal, at least.”

Kageyama soundlessly crept to his feet and turned around to squint through the crack between the stall and the door. He made out Suga’s reflection in the bathroom mirror, and to his shock, Suga gave him a knowing wink. Kageyama felt his face burn as he spun away.

“We should leave,” Suga said to Tanaka, sounding amused. Tanaka, oblivious, complained about needing to take a leak but Suga gently prodded him to give their teammates space.

Neither Kageyama nor Hinata dared moved as Suga and Tanaka’s footsteps faded along with the sound of their conversation. The bathroom door slammed shut, and the loud hubbub of many familiar voices filtered in from outdoors. Practice had let out.

Hinata put his shirt back on. “It’s probably too risky to help you out right now,” Kageyama said, peering at the tent in Hinata’s pants.

“I-I can do it at home m-myself now,” Hinata said, blushing fiercely. He made an adjustment that managed to conceal his boner under his waistband and shirt.

“But you’ll be thinking of me when you do it, right?” Kageyama murmured in Hinata’s ear. Hinata’s blush seeped all the way down his neck.

Both boys made their way out of the stall together.  
  
“By the way, we still have one more base to get to,” Kageyama said with a smirk.  
  
“Home run?” Hinata’s eyes widened. “Is that possible to do with guys?”

Kageyama laughed. “I think we’ll save that for another lesson.”

*

The next day at practice, the team was quiet and strained, casting concerned glances at the setter and spiker, but no one said anything about what had happened the day before. Ukai blew his whistle and instructed the team to practice red versus white again. He listed the positions of the players on both sides, putting Kageyama and Hinata next to one and other at the front of the rotation.

“Are you sure about this?” Takeda asked.

“I’m hoping they worked it out,” Ukai said, crossing his arms.

Suga was in service position on the other side of the court. He sent the ball hurtling between Nishinoya and Asahi near the back, but the libero managed to dive just in time to get it. “Kageyama!” he cried after sending the ball toward the setter.

Kageyama set the ball to Hinata, who then leapt into the air and slammed it over the net and onto the floor before anyone on the opposing side could react. There was a stunned silence. Everyone erupted into cheers.

“The dynamic duo has RETURNED!” Tanaka shouted. He pulled both Kageyama and Hinata into twin headlocks, ruffling the red head’s hair as Kageyama tried desperately to free himself. The other teammates ran over, totally abandoning their practice.

“Thank god for that! What even happened to you guys?” Asahi said. Kageyama and Hinata, who had managed to get free of Tanaka, exchanged glances and then shrugged in unison.

“No mystery there,” Tsukishima sneered. “Now that their lovers’ spat is over and the sexual tension is gone, they can play again. Big deal.”

Everyone would have disregarded the comment as one of Tsukishima’s typical snarky gibes, if it weren’t for the fierce blushes on Kageyama and Hinata’s faces.

“Oh man!! Maybe you’re onto something there!” Tanaka exclaimed, pointing and laughing.

“Well, whatever works,” Nishinoya said with a sly grin.

Both boys protested forcefully, but the rest of the team was erupting into laughter and suggestive jokes. Ukai blew his whistle and berated the team to focus and continue practice.

“Whatever happened, I’m glad you’re back,” Daichi said, beaming with pride as he clapped both boys on the shoulder.

Then, as the team scattered and got into position on the court and Kageyama and Hinata took their places, both boys couldn’t help smiling at each other. “ _Oooooh!_ ” the team chorused. But even though Hinata looked away, cheeks bright red, Kageyama could see a small smile still on the spiker’s face and knew that it didn’t matter what anyone else thought as long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic~ It's been years since I've finished and posted a fic online, and it's my first time posting on Ao3, so I'd definitely appreciate your feedback! Thank you so much <3


End file.
